There are known COB (Chip On Board) light-emitting devices provided with light-emitting elements such as LED (light-emitting diode) elements mounted on a general purpose board such as a ceramic board and a metal board. In such light-emitting devices, LED elements emitting light such as blue light are sealed with a resin containing a phosphor, which is excited by the light from the LED elements to yield light that is mixed therewith to provide light such as white light according to an application.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a light-emitting diode provided with a heat dissipation support with high thermal conductivity having a mount surface for die bonding, a circuit board which is placed on the heat dissipation support and has not only a hole for exposing a region of the mount surface but also overhang regions overhanging the perimeter edges of the heat dissipation support, a light-emitting element mounted on the mount surface inside the hole, and a light-transmissive resin body for sealing the upper part of the light-emitting element, wherein through-holes electrically connected to the light-emitting element are formed in the perimeter edges of the overhang regions, which through-holes are provided with external connection electrodes on the upper and lower surfaces thereof.
Further, Patent Literature 2 describes an LED package provided with a cavity including a recessed region formed therein, a protruding heat slug (pedestal) attached to the cavity in such a way as to penetrate the bottom of the recessed region, a submount board mounted on the heat slag, a plurality of LED chips disposed on the submount board, a lead frame electrically connected to each of the LED chips, a phosphor layer embedding each of the LED chips, and a lens formed of a silicone resin filled in the recessed region.
When such light-emitting devices are manufactured, the phosphor dispersed in the resin is settled before the resin is cured, in order to, for example, reduce the variation of chromaticity. For example, Patent Literature 3 describes a production method of a light-emitting element package including the steps of forming a repellent agent pattern on a board, mounting an LED chip inside the repellent agent pattern on the board, applying a seal resin containing a phosphor kneaded therewith to the inside of the repellent agent pattern, and settling the phosphor in the seal resin in a windless condition.